


Will you?

by MizukiScarlet



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marriage Proposal, Their Love Is So, Y'shtola is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiScarlet/pseuds/MizukiScarlet
Summary: M'suki just wanted to get the words out, she didn't want to lose that chance again.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light, Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I love FFXIV. I've been meaning to write for it, I have procrastinating my other story for this darn game.

I felt as though… the words just wanted to slip through my mouth as I watched you walk away. I wanted to say something, anything. Before I lost the chance to… like so many other times. 

I took a deep breath rubbing the back of my neck. “Hey Shtola?” 

I watched as she gave a hum running a hand through her hair. I sat there for a few seconds staring at her. I felt something inside the pit of my stomach… if I didn’t say these words would I ever get to say them? 

“Marry me.” I whispered, making her ears twitch. “Pardon?” She whispered looking at me… her white eyes piercing mine. Even though she couldn’t see… her eyes always found mine. I took another deep breath before getting up from the bed, I wrapped the blanket around me walking up to her. 

“Suki…” She whispered resting her hands on my arms. 

“I meant what I said, marry me.” I whispered resting my hands on her waist. She didn’t say anything for a few moments, making me panic inside. 

Was it the right time to ask? Mayhap she didn’t want to get married? Was it because of… I shook my head slightly pulling away from her. “Mayhap it wasn’t the right time.” I whispered slowly moving away from her. 

I felt her arms wrap around me pulling me into a hug, I raised an eyebrow letting my hands go to her lower back. “Nay, it’s not that.” Y’shtola whispered resting her forehead on my shoulder. “I want to say yes… but if I can’t return back to the source.” 

“Then I’ll stay here. “ I gave a light kiss to the side of her head. She shook her head in response. “Your home is the source.” 

“It is yours as well.” I fought back feeling her arms tighten around me. “I’m not going to leave you… you didn’t leave me.” I whispered, running a hand through her hair. 

“You brought me back, remember? You came back and you brought the light back to me. When I thought I lost all of you… that hit me hard. When… I lost her and I realized I had no chance of getting her back, you were right by my side.” I paused for a moment taking a deep breath. “You stayed by me through everything even after I said horrible things to you, you didn’t leave me. You sat next to me and let me cry. You showed me how to love again. You brought me back Y’shtola.” By this time I was staring into her pure white eyes. 

I let my hand move to her cheek, watching as she gave a soft purr and leaned into it. “So yes, I want to marry you. I’ll find any way to bring you all back.” I whispered, unclipping a necklace that was around my neck before handing it to her. 

She gave a hum running a finger over the band, a small smile gracing her lips. “I want to settle down with you and I never thought I would ever want to settle down. You know? Have kids, grow old with someone… not just die in a battle.”

She looked up at me with a small blush on her cheeks. “You want to have kids?” She whispered, making me smile. I leaned forward into her wrapping the blanket slightly around her body. 

“Eventually yes, I do want to have kids.” 

“You’d give up adventuring just like that… you love traveling… seeing the world.” 

I smiled picking her up earning a squeak from her, I plopped us both back onto the bed before leaving a light kiss on her cheek. 

“If it meant being with you the rest of my life… I’d give it up in a heartbeat.” 

Y’shtola smiled as she ran her hand down my arm. “You’re too sweet, a sharp contrast from the battlefield.” 

“I attest to that.” I whispered leaving light kisses along her jaw. Her soft sigh made me smile. That was until a knock echoed through the room making me groan. 

“I see it is dinner time, best not to keep Runar waiting. He works hard to cook those meals.” Y’shtola whispered, running a hand through my hair. 

I sighed shifting off of her before I collected my clothes tossed about. 

Before long the two of us were dressed and made our way to the common area, where most of the people were collected. 

As soon as we were out of the room Y’shtola was whisked away talking to some of the Night’s blessed members. 

I sighed sitting next to Thancred, who was talking to Minfilia about something. 

I glanced back towards Y’shtola meeting her silver eyes. She gave me a smile bringing her hand up to her neck pulling the chain a little. 

I smiled. 

“Whatever it takes.” I whispered. 

  
  



End file.
